


The Value Of A Moment

by afteriwake



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anthea Appreciation, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Molly Hooper Appreciation, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, POV Amy Pond, POV Irene Adler, POV Molly Hooper, POV Mycroft Holmes, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is made up of moment after moment. Sometimes you don't realize the importance of those moments until after they've passed. Sometimes you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Value Of A Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dietplainlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/gifts), [another_maggies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_maggies/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [NSquared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSquared/gifts), [IdrisSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisSmith/gifts).



> So these are a collection of some three paragraph fics about different moments or reflections on moments that various characters have had in some of my favorite Sherlock or Sherlock-centric crossover ships. Many thanks to my friends who provided the prompts for some of these (they are listed down at the bottom of the fic for anyone who's interested). Title for the fic comes from a quote from Dr. Seuss ("Sometimes you will never know the value of a moment until it becomes a memory").

  
**A Failed Surprise**   
Sherlock   
_Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper_   


He'd overheard Molly say to one of her friends, somewhat jokingly, that the new "Say Anything" moment would be from the Lady Gaga song "You And I," and she'd rather enjoy it if one day she came home to that or something similar. He'd had to force himself to listen to the song repeatedly, which had grated on his ears, but in the end he realized she was most likely talking about the line involving the birthday and the song and the guitar and the lack of clothing. That could be easy enough to replicate, with a few minor changes.

It didn't go quite as planned. First of all, he had no intention of playing the Neil Young song because he wanted to play something especially for her, but as he wanted it perfect he stayed up late into the night and so he was exhausted the whole damn day and almost slept through setting up the surprise for Molly. Secondly, he hadn't specified she come to the flat alone, so Mary had gotten quite an eyeful as well. And third, he hadn't expected Molly to have plans for her birthday that were a surprise to him.

But in the end, when Molly kissed him passionately and began backing him towards his bedroom, telling him to hell with her plans, she needed him shagging her brains out as many times that evening as he possibly could in as many ways as they could possibly think of, as his fingers were dancing towards the hem of her shirt to lift it up over her head so she could be in as little clothing as he was, so he could touch as much of her bare skin as she was touching of his, he supposed that even with the bumps in the surprise it had turned out all right in the end.

  
**The Most Vivid Brilliance**  
Sherlock  
_Mycroft Holmes/Anthea_   


He had first seen her in the fog. They had met at a section of Chelsea Physic Garden at a bench; it was safer to meet there than in his office. He had been sitting on the bench, pretending to read the newspaper when the early morning fog had rolled in. It had been an inconvenience, but she had been wearing a vivid red trench coat and had stood out even then.

These days she blended in, as was part of her job description. Even at galas and events where women were dripping in jewels she remained unobtrusive, nondescript. At least to everyone but him. To him, she was dazzling, more sparkling than even the most brilliant diamond. No matter who else was in the room, she always was the one who caught his eye, just as she had that morning in the fog.

It was distracting, at times, but he would not have it any other way. His darling Andrea, the woman who made him feel more alive in the few scant years he’d known her than he had the whole of his life before her. He was glad he had allowed himself to open his heart to her, to allow her brilliance to light up his life. His life was better for it, as if a fog had lifted, and he was glad for it.

  
**A Different Type Of War**  
Star Trek: Alternate Original Series/Sherlock  
_Khan Noonien Singh/Molly Hooper_   


She had never expected to hear him be like this, to be honest. He always seemed so cold, so serious, so dour. Nothing was ever good. Nothing was ever _right_ enough, it seemed. He hated being stuck in this universe, in this era, in this city. She was surprised he stayed, to be honest. She wondered what on earth kept him tethered to London when he seemed to hate it here so much. 

And she hadn’t expected to get trapped in the impromptu snowball fight the children were having outside her home. Oh, she’d had fun with them before…him, and his arrival. She’d been keen to join in, but before she could say one thing or the other Jason had hit Khan smack dab in the side of the face with the white mound of snow and everyone just froze. He flicked the powdery white substance off his face and stared at the boy before looking at him.

“This means war,” he said after a moment before stooping down and scooping up a handful of snow himself and lobbing it at the boy, hitting him square in the face. And then just like that, the tension was gone, and there were sounds of shrieks and laughter in the air. And when Khan looked at her later, a very small, almost imperceptible grin on her face, she realized why he stayed: for her. He was staying for _her_. And that warmed her heart more than she ever thought possible.

  
**A Better Fairy Tale**  
Sherlock  
_John Watson/Mary Morstan_   


“And Rapunzel was in her tower, waiting for her prince,” Mary read, and then she frowned. She knew the story. Rapunzel waited, then the prince came, they did their business, she got preggers, witch found out, cut off Rapunzel’s hair, lured the prince up, cast him out, he got blinded…honestly, the Disney version was a million times better. She shut the book and looked over at her daughter. “Mummy could probably come up with a better bedtime story than Rapunzel.” 

“Mummy could always tell her the story about the Princess who met the sad and despondent Prince who’d locked himself away in a tower and kept chipping away at all the defenses and badgered the Prince to get out of the tower and come play with him until one day he did,” John said from the door. And then the Prince and the Princess fell madly in love and got married and became King and Queen and had a Princess of their own.”

Mary gave him a warm smile, her heart full of love towards her husband as he came in. “She could,” she said before glancing at the bed. “But I think the little Princess has fallen asleep. But perhaps the King and Queen can go off together and spend some time in their own bedroom? Perhaps trying for a Prince this time?” John gave her a chuckle and offered her his hand, and when she stood up he pulled her close. God, she loved this man more than anything in the world, and she considered herself so lucky that he loved her in return.

  
**Just A Little Splurging**  
Sherlock  
_Irene Adler/Molly Hooper_   


She would never say that she didn’t love Molly’s sense of style. She loved the cutesy side of her girlfriend, with the cherry print jumper and the floral button down shirts and the occasional bows in her hair. She loved all of that. She didn’t want Molly to always look sleek and polished like she did; that wasn’t who she was. It would be strange to see her in designer clothing all the time. And it wouldn’t be practical for her post, either. 

But there were times when she could dress up, and _those_ were the times that Irene adored because that meant they could go out shopping, and that meant Irene could entice Molly to splurge a little. And Irene never pushed her to spend above her means; if Irene really wanted Molly to have something expensive it was bought as a gift, and never bought with the intention of being owed, though Molly would usually find some way of paying Irene back, either in the kitchen or in the boudoir. She really didn’t have a preference to how Molly paid her back, which said something to her skills as a cook and a lover.

She enjoyed the opportunity to take Molly out to shop, not just because it was nice to have the company but because she liked admiring her girlfriend, her lover, in all sorts of outfits that she might wear. She liked seeing Molly in all sorts of things that gave her ideas of places to go, of dates they could have. But most importantly, she liked being out in public with Molly, showing the world that Margaret Jacqueline Hooper was her partner and that she adored her and if anyone thought otherwise they were quite wrong.

  
**Doughnuts With Sprinkles**  
Sherlock/Doctor Who  
_Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond_   


Amy was particular about her favorite type of doughnuts. She had always enjoyed the ones with sprinkles, but she had a favorite type. They had to be the multicolour ones. Not the single colour ones, not the chocolate ones. They had to be the colourful ones, because those were the fun ones. That was the way her Aunt Sharon had always described them when she was a little girl. 

Sherlock never questioned it, and when she was sad or needed a pick-me-up, without fail, he’d scour London for a doughnut with multicoloured sprinkles. Even if the bakeries weren’t making them fresh he’d get one. And she didn’t mind if they were a bit stale; a doughnut was still a doughnut even if it was a bit on the older side.

She’d always tear the doughnut in half and offer him some, and give him a grin before she licked all the sprinkles off her half, letting her tongue savor the sweetness of the glaze on the doughnut and the frosting on top. And she’d notice, without a doubt, that Sherlock would always watch, an amused grin on her face, as she sank her teeth into the other half and finally took a bite.

  
**A Hypothetical Scenario**  
Sherlock  
_Irene Adler/Anthea_   


“If I were to be locked away in prison, would you engineer my release?” Irene asked, running her fingers along Andrea’s bare arm as they lounged together in the bed, tangled in the sheets. There wasn’t any need to have this conversation; she’d stayed far away from doing anything illegal that she could recall this week and so far her lover should have no worries as to having to implicate herself in any jailbreak proceedings. 

“Mmm, I suppose I could send in a team of mercenaries to break you out of prison,” Andrea said, stretching slightly and then shifting to press a kiss to Irene’s shoulder as she pulled the sheet aside to expose her bare skin. “But it would be much more effective if I simply walked inside with release papers signed by someone higher up on the food chain.” She moved her lips towards Irene’s collarbone. “Like, the Queen’s undersecretary.” Then she moved higher, to her pulse point. “Or perhaps Her Majesty herself.”

Irene grinned at that and reached for Andrea, pulling her in for a thorough kiss upon the lips. She was fully confident Andrea would do just that, too. The woman loved her, had loved her for years, and if Irene wanted to be quite honest with herself, she loved her in return. She trusted her, adored her, for more than just her body. Andrea had managed to capture her soul and her heart and she kept them close and wouldn’t let anyone harm them, and that was why she loved her so.

  
**Flirting Through Floral Arrangments**  
Sherlock  
_Greg Lestrade/Molly Hooper_   


After crying over Sherlock so many nights, after crying over Jim and the fiasco that that _was_ and being used by him, after all of the headache and heartbreak and all that that her engagement had amounted to, Molly realized she had no tears left when it came to men. She had nothing, no ounce of deep sadness left in her body to weep over a failed relationship. She’d had a man she’d thought she could be serious cheat on her with a blonde haired bimbette in his office and she couldn’t shed a single tear. She just…didn’t care anymore. 

And it was a few days later a bouquet of red roses and calla lilies arrived in her office. There was a card attached that read “To make you smile,” and they did. For days, until they began to wither. And when that happened there was a bouquet of gardenias and yellow tulips, and then later a dozen orange roses and after that a gorgeous arrangement of daffodils. She didn’t know who was sending them because the cards were all unsigned, but finally Sherlock said someone was sending her a message. It wasn’t until after she got a bouquet of pink camellias (which she discovered meant “longing for you” in the language of the flowers and were flowers florists generally don’t keep on hand) that she’d spotted Greg at the florist near Barts who’d been delivering the flowers when she went to get some flowers for a friend who’d had surgery with a book in his hand on Victorian flower languages. 

She made it a point not to be seen, waiting for him to leave, and then went inside and placed two orders: a bouquet of yellow tulips to her friend and a white violets (meaning “let’s take a chance on happiness”) to Gregory Lestrade at New Scotland Yard with the card “I hope you get the message. Call me. Molly.” And when he called a few hours later, surprised but pleased, she knew he understood her message _very_ well.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Sherlock/Molly -** _"on your birthday you sang me 'heart of gold' with your guitar hummin' and no clothes" (from Lady GaGa's "You & I")_
> 
>  **Mycroft/Anthea -** _foggy_
> 
>  **Khan/Molly –** _laughter & white_
> 
>  **John/Mary -** _tower_
> 
>  **Molly/Irene -** _shopping_
> 
>  **Sherlock/Amy -** _sprinkles_
> 
>  **Irene/Anthea -** _prison_
> 
>  **Greg/Molly -** _"All my tears have been used up" (from Tom Odell's "Another Love") & red_


End file.
